One Too Many
by TwiHard-ParamoreFan
Summary: Bella.Edward and Alice have been best friends since birth. They are heading off to college with some of there best friends and leaving others behind. But what happens to there friendship when both Bella and Alice fall for Edward? and who will edward pick?


Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Never will. S.M does   
A/N: Okay this is my first Fan-Fic, and im really nervous. So please read,  
and don't forget to review, and let me noe what yout think! * Stacy.. you inspired this story!! I love youhh!! =]

Seems like just yesterday when my family moved into this gorgeous house. I never even dreamed of living in a house like this, until my father became a doctor along with my best friend Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Yet I was already leaving it behind, and moving into my own place. I couldn't help but wonder about my life here in forks, while I got dressed for the farewell party downstairs. I've lived here forever and I would be leaving my best memories behind. Not to mention two of my best friends also, and the best two family's a girl could ask for. Not that I didn't love my own family, but Edwards parents have considered me apart of there family ever since I was born.

" Isabella, I swear, If you don't hurry up, I'm going upstairs and dressing you myself !!". She might have sounded threatening, but I couldn't help but giggle at the sound of my pixie best friends " killer " voice.

"Alright, Alright! I'm almost done!! "I yelled back through the door. I walked over to the long mirror in my walk in closet and glanced at myself. I groaned at the outfit and shoes Alice, the pixie picked out for me. A gorgeous little black dress, that I begged Alice not to let me wear, but she forced me to anyways. As if the shoes were any better, I was breaking my neck just looking at them. They were black pumps and had a gold rose on the side, which matched the one in my hair. I sighed deeply and headed down the stairs, without landing on my face.

" Oh Belly, you look stunning!! ". I screamed internally at my newly found nickname. Alice was the first to crush me into a hug, worse then Emmett's, then came Rosalie.

" Holy crap Bella, did I miss the day that you finally grew your curves?!? ". I was horribly blushing, and couldn't stop smiling. I managed to come free from the hugs, and made my way into the dining room. Both of my family's were already seated, waiting on me like always. I took my usual seat in between Edward and Alice. Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear.

" Might I say Isabella Swan, you look dashing this evening. ". My cheeks suddenly turned a bright pink, and I looked down at my plate trying to hide my face. I looked over at Alice, who gave me a quick smile and quickly turned her face. Why did she just look at me like that ? I've known Alice my entire life, and she's only used that face on Lauren and Jessica, the school sluts. I tried to focus on what Edwards father was saying instead.

" Well, a toast. To all of you, we've watched you grow up together and here you are leaving us for college. We're very proud of all of you, and wish you the best in your education. We love you, and good luck Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice." He raised his glass of champagne and we all touched our glasses with his. I looked over to my mother and Esme who had tears in there eyes. Even though I already knew I had to ask.

" Why are you both crying? " Esme wiped her eyes with her napkin and sniffled.

" Oh honey. We're both just so happy for all you. But we're also sad to see our babies all grown up." I stood up and hugged my second mother. This is the part I would terribly miss in college. My family. The people that were always there for me. My father cleared his throat and spoke for the first time all night.

" Renee, Esme, please stop strangling the kids, its time for them to leave. " My Mother finally let go of me, and I hadn't noticed that everyone else joined in on the hugging.

" Well..Fine!, but im still saying goodbye to them outside." My mother squeezed my arm before walking into the kitchen. I made my way over to Rose and Alice who were whispering to them selves, which stopped as soon as I got close enough.

" Well bells..how are we driving there? ". Alice said..bouncing up and down, hyper as usual.

" Well, Jasper and Emmett are driving with Edward in his Volvo, and you both are driving with me in my BMW. Carlisle's orders." We all started laughing as soon as Carlisle walked into the room and gave us a look. Making us laugh even harder.

My father, Charlie, and my second father, Carlisle just finished putting our luggage into the cars. We all said are goodbyes, filled with tears and lots of tight hugs. I backed out of the driveway following Edward onto the highway. Rose rolled down all the windows, letting the warm breeze blow in our hairs, and the sunset giving our tans a glow. Alice stuck her head out the window and yelled..

" Girls…welcome to Woman Hood!! ".


End file.
